Fire & Rain
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: Nagisa tidak begitu paham apa masalahnya tapi Karma sudah berhasil membuatnya naik darah. Suara ledakan api dan air yang bertabrakan membuat semua murid kocar-kacir. Separuh stadion hangus, separuhnya lagi banjir dengan stalakmit-stalakmit es mencuat dari tanah. KaruNagi, slight!MaeIso, slight!RenAsa. Shou-ai. Superhuman!AU.


"Nagisa…"

Anak itu menghadap keluar jendela dengan lutut terlipat, dua tangan menggenggam mug teh panas yang mungkin dibuatkan Isogai, kemeja dan celana sekolah masih dipakai, rambut biru langit tergerai lepas yang membuat tangan Karma kembali keringatan.

"…masih marah?"

Butiran-butiran air muncul mengitari ruangan. Nagisa pelan-pelan menoleh, senyum manis terlukis di bibir.

Lalu ada dua es runcing tepat di depan mata merkuri.

Karma menelan ludah.

"Oke, aku mengerti kau masih marah."

oOo

 **Fire & Rain**

by Kiri-chan

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

OneShot. Superhuman AU. Rated T (atau mungkin T+ karena ada penjurusan *?*). Romance, Drama (alay), Supernatural, Humor *?*, absurd, penjelasan urutan kejadian agak-agak acak di awal, Shounen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read ya?

 **Main Pair :** Karma/Nagisa

slight!Maehara/Isogai, slight!Sakakibara/Asano, hint!harem Nagisa orz

oOo

Mungkin itu masuk peringkat satu dari daftar hari bad mood Karma.

Direktur akademinya menikah dengan akademi lain, dan untuk beberapa alasan konyol diputuskan perluasan bangunan sekolah untuk mempersatukan murid-murid dua akademi.

Yang Karma baru tahu, ternyata akademi yang dimaksud adalah sekolah lama Nagisa sebelum dia pindah kesini. Jadi rasanya konyol saja, baru kemarin dia menemani anak-anak itu tour keliling sekolah—karena si ketua Asano sedang sibuk entah apa jadi Karma terpaksa menggantikan—terutama si Yukimura Akari, ketua OSIS seberang yang jelas-jelas kemarin rambut hijaunya digerai tapi tiba-tiba hari ini berangkat sekolah dengan kuncir dua macam bocah.

Lalu ada dua gadis, satu pirang cengengesan dan satu hitam kalem—Nakamura Rio dan Kanzaki Yukiko kalau tidak salah—menggelayut di masing-masing lengan Nagisa sambil tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Ampun, Akari-chan… cuma begini saja marah."

Karma bingung.

Si Yukimura juga bingung.

Nagisa otomatis menatap bingung ke arah Karma.

Soalnya semburan api lewat yang sempat bikin panik Nakamura dan Kanzaki saat insiden rebutan-peluk-Nagisa tadi, sepaham Nagisa, selain Yukimura cuma Karma saja yang bisa.

Apalagi setelah Yukimura mengerjap kebingungan dan bertanya, "Marah apa?"

"Karma?" Nagisa menautkan alis.

Karma pura-pura menunduk main PSP. Sok tenang padahal jantung rusuh gara-gara kenyataan _ability_ si Yukimura Akari ternyata api juga.

Maksudnya, Karma masih ingat saat Nagisa pertama kali melihat apinya, anak itu menatap kagum lalu memuji yang membuat Karma buang muka karena pipinya diam-diam memanas.

" _Yang punya fire ability keren ya? Kesannya hebat dan penuh semangat gitu."_

Waktu itu Karma senang mendengarnya, tapi sekarang si rambut merah jadi agak-agak dendam saat membatin, _jangan-jangan Nagisa bilang begitu karena baper Yukimura?!_

Sudut PSP tak berdosa retak.

"Wah, Nagisa duduk disini ya?" Mendadak suara Kanzaki sudah mampir ke telinga Karma. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya yang tadi dia jatuhkan ke lantai saat Nagisa muncul di pintu kelas, mata berbinar-binar memandang bangku Nagisa—yang tepat di sebelah Karma.

Karma menyesal setengah mati. Belum setengah jam yang lalu, gadis-gadis itu—Nakamura dan Kanzaki—mengelilingi mejanya untuk beramah tamah, karena Karma satu-satunya murid kelas ini yang sudah mereka kenal—gara-gara tour keliling sekolah kemarin—bahkan Nakamura sempat bilang, "Oi, Akabane-kun! Ayo kencan sepulang sekolah!" yang dibalas Karma, "Haha… maaf aku sibuk." Tapi Nakamura tetap memaksa, "Yukiko dan Akari-chan juga ikut lho! Masa kau tega membiarkan cewek-cewek jalan sendiri, please?"

Lalu Nagisa datang.

Lalu Kanzaki menjatuhkan tas.

Nakamura menoleh ke arah pintu, terbelalak syok dulu, turun dari meja Karma lalu…

…dua gadis itu berlari dramatis dan memeluk Nagisa.

 _Nagisa._

Roommate _slash_ teman _slash_ gebetan Karma yang walaupun sesama cowok dan hampir 24 jam bersama tapi status masih bertahan di lingkaran friendzone karena si preman berandal rangkap titisan iblis macam Akabane Karma ternyata agak-agak penakut soal cinta.

Jadi sekarang dia cuma bisa remas-remas PSP saat tiga gadis itu memperebutkan bangku belakang Nagisa yang kosong.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bangku-bangku tambahan, kemarin Yoshida, Itona, dan Terasaka yang bawa, tapi Karma ikut membantu.

Kalau dipikir jasa Karma kemarin banyak juga. Dari menggantikan Asano jadi guide tour keliling sampai urusan angkat-angkat bangku baru.

Tapi kalau tahu ada insiden begini, lebih baik Karma mengosongkan space di belakang Nagisa. Soalnya sumpah demi Lucifer, Karma tidak ikhlas ada yang memandangi punggung, tengkuk, dan kuncir dua Nagisa dari belakang dalam jarak dekat. Apalagi kalau ditambah modus—

"Eeeh! Wallpaper ponselmu bukit bunga matahari belakang sekolah ya, Nagisa? Kemarin waktu kesana aku juga ingin potret tapi belum sempat!" Yukimura, si pemenang posisi bangku belakang menggapai ponsel yang dipegang Nagisa, otomatis dengan tubuh condong dan dagu bersandar di pundak si biru langit.

Karma mengabsen nama-nama anjing neraka.

Sialnya Nagisa malah tersenyum. "Kalau Akari mau fotonya, aku bisa kirim."

 _Heeeh~~ 'Akari' katanyaaa…_

Pasangan kampret Maehara-Isogai cekikikan terang-terangan, Asano pasang tampang cool tapi pundaknya sudah gemetaran hampir lepas ketawa, Sakakibara ngakak dengan muka tenggelam di pangkuan Asano.

Segalanya damai di Akademi Kunugigaoka bagian gedung SMA kelas 1-A sampai alarm kebakaran berbunyi.

oOo

"Yukimura-san."

Sekalem-kalemnya Karma bicara, saat itu aura membunuhnya menguar kemana-mana. Anak-anak akademi tidak ada yang paham termasuk Nagisa, atau Yukimura yang kebingungan karena setahu dia kemarin Karma baik-baik saja padanya tapi kenapa sekarang dia ditatap penuh dendam kesumat begitu? Tapi sebagian murid kelas 1-A paham, ini hampir klimaks dalam cerita drama hidup Karma yang bertema 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, bakar-bakaran bertindak'.

Koro-sensei malah tepuk tangan, atau tentakel, tidak jelas. Guru itu sedang iseng berbadan gurita kuning tapi kepalanya tetap manusia berambut hitam. Guru aneh. "Sesama _fire fighter_ ya? Pilihan lawan yang bagus, Karma-kun! Nurufufufu… sensei jadi penasaran."

Yang murid 1-A melotot.

 _PENASARAN KEPALAMU! SEKOLAH GOSONG BARU TAHU RASA!_

"N-Nagisa, siap-siap ya?" Isogai bersembunyi di belakang Nagisa. Asano bahkan berniat buka portal teleportasinya kalau-kalau akademi butuh bocoran air samudra Pasifik.

Demi apa pengendali air disini cuma Nagisa, bukannya di kartun Avatar yang hampir punah pengendali udara?

"Siaaaap… pooosiiisiii…"

Okano menatap ilfeel gurunya yang bersiap meniup peluit.

 _Dikira lomba maraton?!_

PRIIIIIIIT!

Spiral api menyembur keluar dari tangan Karma. Tentakel hijau berapi dari tengkuk Yukimura menyentak tanah sebelum merayap nyaris menyambar kaki Karma tapi bocah berambut merah cepat melompat sebelum melempar panah api yang hampir menusuk mata kiri Yukimura.

Okuda dan Takebayashi cepat-cepat menambah takaran _healing potion_.

"Yukimura-san punya tentakel?" Sugino berbisik terkejut ke telinga Nagisa.

"Akari adiknya Aguri-sensei," jawab Nagisa.

Seo terkejut. "Seperti Itona-kun adiknya Koro-sensei?"

"Ng… tapi bukan adik angkat, adik kandung."

"Hmm… nggak mirip." Okajima dan Sakakibara menggumam berbarengan, mata terpaku ke dada Yukimura.

Cahaya portal keunguan terbuka di bawah kaki Sakakibara dan tiba-tiba saja si poni alay itu sudah menggantung di ujung tiang listrik dengan jeritan, "SHUU-CHAAAAAAN! KENAPA CUMA AKUUU! KAN OKAJIMA JUGAAAA!"

Asano tersenyum tampan ke arah Nakamura. "Nakamura-san, kudengar kau punya kekuatan listrik?"

Nakamura balas tersenyum cantik. "Iya sih, tapi cuma untuk menambah setrum cintaku ke Nagisa."

 _Loh?_

"Oi, Asano! Itu pacar cuma satu, poni cuma sebelah, masa mau disetrum? Nanti botak!" Maehara tertawa miris.

Sementara Isogai sibuk menggosip dengan anak-anak lain soal marga Aguri-sensei yang baru ketahuan. Jaman mereka SMP kan marga guru itu Yanagisawa, suaminya ilmuwan peneliti tentakel yang lagi hit di masa itu. Tapi mereka cerai karena pak Yanagisawa jatuh cinta pada siapa itu entah siapa namanya—sebutannya sih God of Death atau apa—dan mereka pindah ke kutub selatan dengan pengakuan katanya membangun rumah tangga disana lebih hot. Murid-murid yang tadinya mau bersimpati pada Aguri-sensei yang ditinggal cerai malah ilfeel melihat guru itu menikah dengan Koro-sensei. _Rupanya dari awal sudah sama-sama selingkuh._ Makanya waktu mereka menikah tahun lalu banyak murid yang membawa kado pernikahan berupa takoyaki gosong. Dan efek menikah dengan Koro-sensei adalah Aguri-sensei jadi tidak punya marga.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gosong, kaki Yukimura sudah hangus sebelah tapi dia masih bebas bergerak karena tentakelnya.

Nagisa menautkan alis. Karma memang tipe penyiksa pelan-pelan—Nagisa sudah merasakan itu—tapi biasanya Karma lebih berbaik hati kalau lawannya perempuan.

Apalagi walaupun sama-sama api, kemampuan mereka terlihat beda jauh dan seharusnya Karma sudah menang dari tadi kalau dia mau.

"Karma beda ya… nggak seperti biasanya," gumam Nagisa.

Asano berbisik, "Ya iyalah." Tapi terlalu lirih dan untungnya Nagisa tidak dengar.

Yukimura sudah kepayahan dan semua orang melihat gerakan tentakelnya mulai kacau. Karma menyerang dari depan, Yukimura menangkis tanpa menyadari ada api melayang dari belakang dan—

SRASSH!

—menembus lambungnya dari tulang belakang.

Koro-sensei menangkap Yukimura dengan kecepatan mach 20—kali ini kepalanya sudah membentuk balon kuning berseringai, karena jika masih ada bagian tubuhnya yang berbentuk manusia kecepatannya tidak akan maksimal—disusul Okuda dan Takebayashi yang cepat-cepat menuangkan ramuan penyembuh ke tenggorokan Yukimura.

Gadis itu sembuh total. Meski dengan seragam sobek-sobek, rambut berantakan, dan napas sedikit tersengal, Yukimura tersenyum ke arah Karma yang menghampirinya.

"Untuk pertandingan perkenalan, Akabane-kun serius sekali ya?"

Maehara, Isogai, Asano, dan Sakakibara—yang masih nyangkut di tiang—memasang wajah datar.

 _Soalnya dia memang nggak niat kenalan woi._

"Tapi tadi seru sekali, Akabane-kun memang hebat." Yukimura bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya rendah hati.

Karma tersenyum basa-basi. Daripada menjabat tangan Yukimura, jari-jarinya malah nyasar ke rambut hijau yang terurai.

"Yukimura-san kelihatan lebih cantik begini."

Maehara dan Isogai seperti baru menelan paku. Asano serasa hampir melahirkan Ren junior. Di atas tiang listrik, Sakakibara duduk di antara dua sujud.

Yukimura memucat. "E-eh…"

Dan tiba-tiba serpihan es menyambar jemari Karma.

Dunia hening.

Tawa 'nurufufu' terdengar samar-samar.

"Karma sudah selesai?" Suara dingin Nagisa menyela.

Masyarakat akademi menatap harap-harap cemas, merasa baru menemukan live drama picisan dua kucing jantan siap bertarung demi si betina padahal Mae-Iso-Asa-Ren sudah siap panggil ambulan karena ada gemuruh kokoro rontok di balik mata kosong mas Akabane.

"Heeh…" Karma memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan _serial killer_ , "…cemburu?"

Nagisa menautkan alis. "Apa—"

"Kalau cemburu kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Waktu dia jatuh kenapa nggak ditangkap? Digendong macam putri? Dibawa lari?" Karma mendekat dengan wajah gelap dan api menyambar-nyambar berbahaya. "Kenapa nggak sekalian _healing potion-_ nya kamu kasih dari mulut ke mulut?"

"Karma, kamu kenap—"

"Oi! Jawab dong, pangeran!" Karma mendorong dada Nagisa kasar. "Kau mau terus diam disitu dan menyerang sembunyi-sembunyi seperti pengecut?!"

Nagisa tidak begitu paham apa masalahnya tapi Karma sudah berhasil membuatnya naik darah.

Suara ledakan api dan air yang bertabrakan membuat semua murid kocar-kacir. Separuh stadion hangus, separuhnya lagi banjir dengan stalakmit-stalakmit es mencuat dari tanah.

Koro-sensei kelimpungan karena wujud guritanya lemah air dan wujud manusianya sulit melawan api. Asano sibuk mengamankan murid-murid. Isogai menahan Yukimura yang sepertinya nekat ingin menyambar Nagisa. Maehara bisa saja pingsan disetrum Nakamura kalau saja kekuatannya bukan elemen tanah. Sakakibara sedang bertahan di tengah badai saljunya Kanzaki.

Pokoknya semuanya kacau balau.

Nagisa yang pikirannya mulai jernih sedikit akhirnya bertanya dengan raut kesal, "Karma, kamu marah kenapa sih?"

"Haah? Bukannya Nagisa yang marah?!"

"Aku nggak marah! Karma yang duluan emosi nggak jelas!"

"Yang menyerang duluan tadi siapa?!"

"Aku kan cuma kasih peringatan!"

"Heehh~ peringatan ya? Peringatan jangan dekat-dekat Yukimura?"

"Dekat-dekat sih nggak masalah tapi nggak boleh pegang!"

BLAAARR!

Langit di atas kepala Karma mendadak merah, nyala api menjilat-jilat udara.

"Hoo… Nagisa posesif yaa?" Pembuluh darah di wajah Karma timbul semua. "Cinta mati banget yaaa?"

Nagisa kelihatan putus asa. "KARMA KAMU HABIS NONTON DRAMA APA KOK NGOMONGNYA BEGITU?!"

"JANGAN LARI DARI PEMBICARAAN HOI!"

"KARMA YANG NGGAK NYAMBUNG!"

"APANYA?! INI KAN FAKTA!"

"FAKTA YANG MANA?!"

"FAKTA SI ANU NGGAK BOLEH DIPEGANG!"

"ANU APAAN?!"

"MAKSUDNYA SI YUKIMURA! BAKAAAAAAA!"

"ITU KAN KARENA—"

Nagisa diam mendadak.

Karma menatap tajam. "Karena apa?!"

"Itu…" Bola mata Nagisa bergerak gelisah, "…nggak bisa bilang."

Karma murka.

Langkahnya langsung menggebu-gebu ke arah Nagisa. Si biru yang sedang bingung, lupa pasang pertahanan dan baru sadar saat kerah seragamnya ditarik semena-mena. Lalu bibir Nagisa diklaim dengan cara paling geblek karena suasananya sungguh tidak sinkron.

Dunia hening, lagi.

Siapapun yang menyaksikan memutih. Siapapun. Apalagi Koro-sensei.

Nagisa sedang mencerna mungkin ciuman adalah jurus baru mengalihkan perhatian lawan. Tapi bukannya mereka sedang butuh fokus? _Kenapa juga harus ada pengalih—_

Muka Karma merah padam saat melepas Nagisa.

Nagisa terperangah, keributan dalam otaknya seketika senyap, jantungnya seperti baru disodok panah cupid.

Dan setelah semua hal absurd yang terjadi,

Karma pun kabur.

oOo

Si Karma ini memang bukan orang paling bertanggung jawab di negara. Tapi nggak apa, sebagai teman sekamarnya Nagisa sudah maklum. Walaupun dia harus sendirian mendengar ceramah panjang pak Gakuhou lima jam lurus, Nagisa ikhlas. Dia ingat saat masih jadi murid baru disini, waktu itu Nagisa lari-lari kelelahan karena tidak bisa baca peta, lalu minta bantuan Karma—yang kebetulan lewat—untuk minta ditunjukkan letak asrama.

Arah yang ditunjukkan Karma sebenarnya jelas dan rinci. Kalau saja dia tidak salah mengenali gender Nagisa.

 _Nagisa nyasar ke asrama cewek._

Diseret masuk ke asrama sebelum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa tidak masalah. Tidak sengaja melihat gadis-gadis hanya pakai pakaian dalam karena cuaca sedang panas juga terserah. Lalu ditambah adegan limun pasangan yuri, Nagisa baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja kok, sampai dia tahu si pelaku yang membuatnya tersesat di asrama yang salah ternyata teman sekamarnya, Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Halo, namaku Shiota Nagisa."

 _See?_ Nagisa tidak pernah macam-macam. Karma saja yang absurd.

Di saat Nagisa hampir meledak karena capek dimarahi pak kepala sekolah, Karma malah sibuk merenung di bawah guyuran air shower. Mendinginkan otak niatnya. Tapi setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka keras-keras, Karma mengubah niat ritual shower ini untuk menghindari Nagisa. Semakin lama Karma mandi maka akan semakin lama Nagisa menunggu, lalu Nagisa kelelahan, ketiduran, dan Karma bisa menumpang kamar orang sementara untuk beberapa malam.

Karena serius, Karma belum siap menjelaskan kenapa tadi dia mencium Nagisa.

Brak!

Karma terkejut. Ada suara pintu dibuka lagi. Memang pintu yang mana?

Kemudian ada suara langkah kaki ringan mendekat.

Mendekat.

Mendekat.

Karma menoleh ke belakang pelan-pelan. Keringat dingin mengucur. Wajah membiru. Mata hampir loncat keluar saat menemukan siapa yang sedang berdiri menyandar tembok keramik kamar mandi.

" _Nice ass_." Nagisa menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Karma boleh buru-buru menyambar handuk, menghancurkan pipa air, atau memecahkan kaca kubikal kamar mandi sekalian. Nagisa tidak peduli.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU?!"

Nagisa sebodo amat.

Dia hanya terus bersandar di tembok, melipat tangan di dada, dan menatap tampang Karma yang tidak jelas warnanya.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Harus?" Karma mendengus, setengah tersenyum meremehkan walaupun napas masih tersengal. "Soal yang mana? Detensi? Yukimura? Ciuman?"

"Yang terakhir." Nagisa bahkan tidak bergeming.

Mata merkuri terbelalak dengan tatapan _'yang benar saja anak ini?!'_

Karma tarik napas.

Nagisa ini sedang mengetesnya? Atau memang segitunya tidak peka?

"Oke, Nagisa." Satu tangan disandarkan di sebelah kepala berkuncir dua. "Kita mau bicara apa?"

Nagisa menautkan alis saat tetesan air dari poni Karma menjatuhinya, dingin. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Karma terdiam.

"Kau nggak tahu kenapa?" Iblis merah setengah tertawa. "Nagisa memang benar-benar tidak tahu atau cuma pura-pura bodoh?"

Tatapan tidak suka Nagisa menunjukkan dia tidak pura-pura bego.

"Oke, dengar." Nagisa mendengus samar. "Karma, kau ini susah dipahami. Tadi kau marah sampai _segitunya_ saat kutegur soal Akari, aku seperempat jalan menduga kau suka di—"

" _Nagisa._ "

Jemari dingin menyentuh leher tipis perlahan. Nagisa menegang, reflek merasa terancam. "Karma, kamu kenapa lagi?"

"Kenapa ya?" Karma memainkan simpul dasi Nagisa, melepasnya singkat. "Maksudnya aku baru menciummu tadi, lalu kau masuk saat aku dalam kondisi begini, tapi kau menyebut nama _orang_ _itu_ lagi… baca situasinya dong, Nagisa…"

Dasi jatuh di lantai kamar mandi, Nagisa berjengit saat rambut merah basah menggesek pipinya sebelum sisi lehernya dihisap lembut.

"K-Kar—"

Sssh…

Asap tipis mengepul saat Karma menggenggam tangan Nagisa, panas apinya melenyapkan kristal es dari sana.

"Tadi katanya mau bicara?" Suara seduktif ringan itu menggema di telinga Nagisa saat tubuh kecilnya semakin dihimpit ke tembok. "Jadi… _ayo kita bicara._ "

Blazer menyusul dasi yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

oOo

BRAKKK!

Maehara, Isogai, Asano, dan Sakakibara yang sedang main monopoli berempat melotot syok.

Nagisa berdiri ketakutan di depan pintu. Wajah bersimbah air mata. Rambut tergerai acak. Kemeja dan celana berantakan. Kissmark tersebar di balik kerah yang dikancing asal.

Asano bangkit murka.

"AAAAA-KAAAAAA-BAAAAA-NEEEEEEEE!"

Isogai mencopot teralis besi dari jendela, Maehara siap bikin gempa bumi, Sakakibara menulis syair kematian yang dia pastikan akan ditempel tepat di jidat Karma.

"Asano-kun!" Nagisa meraih lengan Asano yang sudah hampir keluar kamar. " _H-healing potion_!"

"Apa?" Asano menoleh bingung.

"Nagisa!" Isogai memeluk Nagisa. "Aku tahu bagian belakangmu sakit, tapi itu bisa nanti! Kami hajar dulu si kriminal yang membuatmu begini!"

"T-tapi darahnya banyak!"

Maehara syok sebelum mengecek celana Nagisa. "M-masa sih? Kelihatannya baik-baik saja."

"TADI SALAH SATU PISAU ES NGGAK SENGAJA MENYAMBAR 'ITU'-NYA KARMA!"

JDERRRR!

"NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

oOo

Karma terbangun di rumah sakit milik akademi seminggu kemudian, dicurigai ada yang menyuap pihak rumah sakit supaya Karma berlama-lama disana. Tapi dia bangun dalam keadaan sehat wal-afiat. Bahkan 'itu'nya sudah beregenerasi seperti semula, sasuga rumah sakit mahal obat-obatannya juga pasti ampuh.

Anak berambut merah itu menatap jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Ada semilir angin dan wangi bunga. Bibirnya bergumam pelan,

"Aku… siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku orang hina._

Karma menjerit sambil menutup mukanya dalam-dalam.

 _SEHARUSNYA GAJAHKU TIDAK USAH KEMBALI._

 _Lalu aku bisa banting setir jadi istri Nagisa._

 _Aku bisa masak kok!_

 _Aku bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik!_

 _Aku akan melahirkan anak-anak Nagisa!_

Setan wasabi itu berguling-guling di kasur selama setengah jam sebelum berganti pakaian yang ada di tas kertas dekat ranjangnya.

Kemudian pulang ke asrama

oOo

Nagisa tidak ada di kamar.

Menurut info terdekat, selama ini Nagisa tidur di kamar Maehara dan Isogai. Tambahan info, Nagisa trauma masuk kamarnya sendiri, apalagi kamar mandinya.

Karma ingin terjun dari Tokyo Tower.

Tapi karena cita-citanya menikah dengan Nagisa dulu sebelum mati, Karma memutuskan untuk mengetuk kamar Maehara dan Isogai.

"Ah, ini si hentai datang." Isogai berkata sadis di balik celah pintu yang cuma dibuka sedikit. "Nagisa, kancingkan lagi kemejamu, ada si mesum nih."

Karma merasa jantungnya baru diinjak mammoth. "KALIAN NGAPAIN?!"

Isogai menatap hina. "Nagisa baru mau ganti seragam, tapi nggak jadi nanti kau menyerangnya lagi."

"Nggak sebegitunya hoi…" Karma membantah pasrah.

"Siapa tahu kau mau mengetes 'itu'mu masih bisa berfungsi dengan benar atau—"

"NGGAK!"

Isogai hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum keluar kamar disusul Maehara yang entah kenapa menyelipkan kunci ke tangan Karma.

"Semangat!" Maehara menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jempol sebelum menjerit-jerit minta ampun karena tubuhnya terseret semena-mena di lantai mengikuti gravitasi pucuk Isogai.

Karma menarik napas dalam sebelum memasuki kamar itu ragu-ragu dan menutup kembali pintunya. "Nagisa…"

Anak itu menghadap keluar jendela dengan lutut terlipat, dua tangan menggenggam mug teh panas yang mungkin dibuatkan Isogai, kemeja dan celana sekolah masih dipakai, rambut biru langit tergerai lepas yang membuat tangan Karma kembali keringatan.

"…masih marah?"

Butiran-butiran air muncul mengitari ruangan. Nagisa pelan-pelan menoleh, senyum manis terlukis di bibir.

Lalu ada dua es runcing tepat di depan mata merkuri.

Karma menelan ludah.

"Oke, aku mengerti kau masih marah."

Nagisa meminum tehnya.

Karma hening beberapa menit sebelum kembali menelan ludah sudah payah. "Ja-jadi… aku harus apa supaya dimaafkan?"

Pusaran air berkumpul di atas Karma sebelum suhunya menjadi dingin dan berubah menjadi balok es yang menekan kepala merah kuat-kuat. Karma meringis. Tengkoraknya nyeri karena dingin, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti arus Nagisa. Lama-lama dia malah sukarela bersujud sendiri padahal balok es itu sudah tidak terlalu menekannya lagi.

"Maaf."

Nagisa mengerjap terkejut. Jujur saja tadinya dia menduga Karma akan melawan dan mereka berakhir bertengkar hebat lagi. "Karma…"

"Maafkan aku." Karma masih bersujud sepenuh jiwa. "Nagisa boleh potong apapun lagi dariku, tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku dulu, aku masih perjaka."

Balok es di kepala Karma berubah jadi pisau-pisau tipis.

" **Memangnya berkat siapa kau masih perjaka?"**

"A-ampuni aku, aku orang hina!" Karma meralat cepat-cepat. "Tapi aku nggak bisa apa-apa, soalnya aku kan suka Nagisa!"

Butiran-butiran air menyebar dari barisan pisau es yang pecah.

"E-eh…" Nagisa merona. "Apa…?"

 _Selamat tinggal harga diri._

"Aku suka Nagisa."

Seumur hidup Karma belum pernah sejauh ini. Bersujud minta maaf, menyatakan perasaan terang-terangan. Terkutuklah kau wahai virus cinta.

Nagisa menyentuh bahu Karma lembut, berinisiatif menyuruh Karma bangun. "Karma…"

"Nggaaak!" Tapi si bocah berambut merah berjuang sekuat tenaga menempel lantai.

Walaupun lantainya dingin setengah mati karena lagi-lagi Nagisa masuk mode ratu Elsa.

Walaupun aliran air menyelusup ke dalam baju Karma dan menggelitiki perut dan pinggangnya dari dalam.

Walaupun di atas kepala Karma mulai hujan.

Karma tetap…

Bertahan.

Menempel.

Lantai.

Sampai akhirnya air menyembur kuat-kuat dari bawah sampai punggung Karma terbanting menabrak langit-langit kamar.

Disana wajah merah padam Karma kelihatan jelas walaupun sudah dicampur tampang syok.

"N-Nagisa…?"

"Ehehehehe…" Nagisa tertawa polos saat airnya perlahan-lahan menurunkan Karma sampai kedua tangannya bisa meraih pipi si iblis wasabi. "Aku juga suka Karma."

" **Aku nggak percaya."**

Nagisa mengerjap kaget. "Eh?"

"Bukannya Nagisa suka si Akari-Akari itu?" Karma menatap kejam. "Sampai dipegang aja nggak boleh?"

"Akari alergi cowok."

"Ha?" Karma goyah sebelum matanya kembali bersinar sadis. "Bohong, dia menempel-nempel terus padamu kok."

"Dulunya alergi, tapi entah sejak kapan nggak lagi." Nagisa menjelaskan terus terang. "Tapi kalau dengan cowok-cowok lain masih kumat terus alerginya, biasanya badannya jadi merinding terus gatal-gatal."

Karma terperangah. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari awal?"

"Waktu itu kan kita sedang di depan publik, Akari nggak suka alerginya jadi bahan pembicaraan. Jadi aku nggak bisa bilang terang-terangan." Nagisa menatap Karma ragu-ragu. "Lagipula… aku kira Karma suka Akari."

"HAH?!" Bola mata Karma nyaris keluar.

"Habisnya kau merayu dia!"

"Aku nggak merayu! Cuma bilang baik-baik! Kau pasti marah kan kalau aku membakar rambutnya sampai botak?!"

"Memangnya kenap—"

"Kuncir duanya bikin iritasi." Rahang Karma mengeras. "Aku memang nggak tahu apa-apa. Tapi waktu pertama aku bertemu Yukimura, rambutnya nggak begitu. Tiba-tiba besoknya rambutnya berubah jadi mirip Nagisa, jangan-jangan di hari sebelumnya kau telat pulang ke asrama gara-gara bertemu dia ya?"

Nagisa menggaruk kepalanya. "Karma tajam sekali."

"Heee… firasatku benar ya?" Karma mulai berapi-api—api sungguhan. "Jangan-jangan dugaanku soal kalian macam-macam juga benar?"

Nagisa sweatdrop. "Aku cuma pernah macam-macam sama Karma saja kok."

Api mati, tapi pipi Karma terbakar. "O-oh."

 _Awkward._

Nagisa baru menyadari kalimatnya tadi terdengar horor walaupun diucapkan dengan nada santai sesantai di pantai.

Karma melirik Nagisa. "Jadi…"

"Karma itunya nggak apa-apa?"

Nagisa ingin terjun dari jendela kamar MaeIso yang kebetulan di lantai tiga. Niatnya murni khawatir, tapi entah kenapa jatuhnya ambigu lagi.

"N-Nggak apa-apa," jawab Karma dengan asap-asap mengepul di atas ahogenya, warna wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan rambut. "Sehat kok."

"O-oke…" Nagisa meremas ujung kemejanya nervous akut. "Aku perlu minta maaf nggak? Perlu bersujud juga?"

Karma tertawa kecil. "Haha… nggak per—"

Tapi Nagisa sedang menatapnya, tipe-tipe tatapan di balik bulu mata, meski dengan wajah ketakutan atau hanya gemetaran—Karma tidak bisa membedakan, takutnya dia sedang delusi.

"A-aku ingin minta maaf." Pipi Nagisa bersemu merah muda.

 _Tunggu._

 _Ini real._

 _Iya… kan?_

Tapi Karma tidak ingin salah paham. "Tadi Maehara titip kunci." Dia mencoba mengetes.

Pipi Nagisa semakin memerah. "O… oke?"

Tiba-tiba ada kembang api meledak-ledak bak festival di langit-langit kamar MaeIso.

Nagisa kaget.

Kembang apinya mendadak lenyap.

Karma—mati-matian—pasang tampang cool, cooler, coolest. "Nggak usah pakai sujud juga sih." Tapi gagal, mukanya merah padam sampai leher. "Aku mau lihat wajah Nagisa."

"Hn…" Nagisa setengah menunduk dengan senyum merekah yang membuat Karma pelan-pelan mengangkat dagunya.

Jarak keduanya semakin menipis. Tidak ada api, tidak ada air. Hanya ada warna merah biru yang semakin menyatu.

Tapi Karma lupa kunci pintu.

Jadi Nagisa harus membekukan handle pintunya dengan batu es.

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **Kiri-chan's Note :**

Maaf masih writer's block, jadi belum sanggup update yang on going *deep bow*

Terimakasih sudah membaca :) mind to review?


End file.
